Don't Mess With His Pathologist!
by lilsherlockian1975
Summary: Someone made Molly cry and it wasn't Sherlock... now they're going to have to pay for it! Protective Sherlock! I tossed in a few laughs too! **One Shot


**I own none of these characters. **

**Enjoy.**

"What in God's name have you done now?" John said as he stormed into the path lab.

Sherlock looked up in genuine confusion, "What are you talking about John?"

"I just saw Molly Hooper sobbing and ducking down a corridor."

"And you didn't follow her?" Sherlock said getting up.

"No, I called out to her and she looked me in the eyes, shook her head and ran the other way, that's the universal sign for _I want to be alone._ I just assumed you called her stupid or some such nonsense so I came here to punch you in the face... again."

By this time Sherlock had grabbed his Belstaff and ran out the lab doors John in tow, "First of all I would NEVER call Molly stupid- which way?"

"Down here." John pointed.

"Secondly, I haven't seen her today, so whatever's going on has nothing to do with me, this time- Is this where you saw her?"

"Ya, she could be anywhere." John said throwing his arms in the air.

Sherlock sniffed the air then and turned left they went down a hall way then up a flight of stairs. He stopped again he sniffed and went running left then turned suddenly right down another hallway, this continued for about five minutes, until finally Sherlock held his hand up to John.

"Okay John, I know where she's gone, go back to work now."

John just stared.

Sherlock huffed and rolled his eyes, "Please."

"No, not that. Did you just find Molly Hooper by her scent?"

Sherlock looked around uncomfortably then made a shooing motion with his hands.

"That's one of the creepier things I've seen you do mate, I really hope you can't find me that way." John said before stalking off.

Sherlock proceeded to the roof.

"Molly, what are you doing up here?"

"How'd you find me, I took the longest way possible," she sniffled, "so John couldn't follow me."

"Don't ask evidently it's _creepy_, what happened Molly?"

She was still crying and turned back away from Sherlock. "I'm fine Sherlock."

"Molly." Sherlock said in his slightly demanding tone.

"PMS." She lied.

"Wrong. Try again."

She turned and gave him a questioning look.

"Two more weeks." She just stared. "What? It helps to know what to expect from your moods."

"You're trying to distract me Sherlock."

"Yes, is it working?"

She turned away and started crying again.

"Molly damnit tell me who did this." Sherlock said as he moved in front of her and took her by the shoulders. She got a frightened look in her eyes. "Are you being threatened?"

"No, I-I got in trouble that's all."

"You?"

"Yes."

"What for?"

"They said I botched an autopsy, but it wasn't even mine, they switched the paperwork." She said as she buried her face into Sherlock's lapels and he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame without hesitation.

Sherlock's mind instantly went into overdrive trying to figure out why someone would do this to Molly Hooper, _oh... of course._

"It's on my record as an official reprimand and I'm suspended for the week with out pay." She said pulling her head away from Sherlock's chest.

"Your new boss, the new head of pathology doesn't like me, does he?"

Molly said nothing at first, it had been going on for a while and she didn't tell him because it didn't matter anyway, Mycroft was the one that got Sherlock access to the lab and morgue, she just made everything easier. Her boss wanted her to stop, hold things up, make it all more difficult for him... but she had refused. "He wanted me..." She started

"I understand perfectly well what he wanted from you Molly," Sherlock fumed, he had read it all on her face, "but if this dickhead thinks for one second that he can get rid me by hurting you..." His sentence died as he let go of Molly and she started sobbing once again.

"Come along Molly, we're going home." He grabbed her by the wrist.

They started for the doorway and something suddenly dawned on her,"Wait! You're not going to do anything are you?" Sherlock raised his eyebrow, "Sherlock it will only make things worse!" She said pulling away from him.

Sherlock retook her hand and started moving them back through the maze of stairs and hallways to get to the path lab, "Molly have we just met? I promise I will fix this, what he's doing is unethical and it's happening in my home away, ah... hospital, not to mention he's trying to ruin you! Really? I beat James Moriarty, twice but this low level paper pusher thinks he can screw with my pathologist! Fucking imbecile!"

"Sherlock, I've never actually heard you curse before."

"Ya well, Molly I'm properly pissed. What I'd like to do is go castrate the arsehole, but I have something even more painful in mind. Anyway, we have to take care of you right now."

"Oh, I'm fine Sherlock. Just drop me home, I'll be okay."

"We're going to Baker Street Molly, don't argue." He said with a wink.

Sherlock spent the cab ride sending texts, first to John to tell him that he had indeed found Molly and then all about the soon to be dead man that had made her cry, then to Mary asking if she could go take care of Molly's cat for the evening and asking her for some advice. Molly was actually feeling a little better, however now she felt a bit silly being fussed over by Sherlock.

When they walked into the sitting room at 221B Sherlock all but pushed her down onto the sofa and covered her up with a blanket.

"Sherlock, I'm feeling much better now. You don't need to go to all this trouble." She said.

"It's no trouble it's just tea, how many times have you made me tea Molly?" He asked as he moved around his frighting excuse for a kitchen. After quite some time, a bit of washing up and only one broken beaker, he presented Molly with what appeared to be a perfectly normal looking cup of tea.

"Thank you Sherlock." She said and very tentatively took a sip. _Oh thank God it actually tastes like tea,_ she thought.

"Yes well, Mrs. Hudson usually makes mine but in this case I thought... um, telly?" He said picking up the remote.

"Um, what ever you want to do."

"Nothing like crap telly after a bad day." He said with an awkward smile.

Molly looked at him, he was still standing and flipping through the channels as she watched him carefully.

"Oh, look Doctor Who... isn't that your favorite? Perfect." He said excitedly as he sat next to her and began to watch.

She looked at the screen then back to him, "Sherlock you really don't have to do this, it's not your fault. I... I overreacted and got way to emotional... but I was stuck in that room for over an hour with three men telling me I was the worst excuse for pathologist they'd ever seen."

She _was_ trying to assuage Sherlock's guilt but unfortunately Molly had said too much.

"They what?"

"Oh."

"Molly tell me everything... everything they said and their names and don't leave out any details...please."

So she set in explaining how she was called in by her boss's assistant, sat in a room where he and her boss along with another man who she was only introduced to as 'Mr. Hothorn' (she thought he might have been from HR) went through the details of the botched autopsy. She tried to explain that she didn't perform it, though she knew who had, but they wouldn't listen. They then took turns pointing the many errors which she couldn't argue with, they were obvious. Then she was made to sign all the paperwork and they explained the disciplinary action being taken against her, which was clearly decided long before she ever set foot in that room. They were disrespectful and cruel and at times down right sexist. By the time she had finished she was a sobbing mess again and Sherlock was in a murderous rage.

He had to find a way to calm down so he could talk to Molly with out making this worse, so he dove into his Mind Palace for a moment while her crying subsided.

Coming out he said, "Molly all this emotion has exhausted you, would you like to take a nap in my bed?"

Molly would have liked to been shocked or embarrassed but he was right, she couldn't remember the last time she was this tired. "That would be nice Sherlock, thank you."

He jumped up, "Let me grab you something to sleep in." Then he ran out of the room.

Molly finished her lukewarm tea while she waited and thought about what a strange day it had been, but her tired head was a bit fuzzy. Soon Sherlock was back, hurrying her off to his room and handing her a set of PJ's that were far to large for her. She took them from him then paused and reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Sherlock, for taking care of me today, it's been a very long time since someone treated me like this." She said then she shut his bedroom door. Sherlock stood stunned for only a moment before he sat upon his task.

He picked up his phone and made the call he'd been waiting to make all day...

"Sherlock, an actual phone call, this must be important."

"It is Mycroft, there are three people at St. Bartholomew's Hospital that spent the better part of the morning tearing my pathologist into little pieces... what can we do about that?"

"Who the hell are they and what did they do to Molly?" Mycroft said with a clear edge to his voice.

"The new head of pathology and a couple of his underlings, his assistant and a Mr. Hothorn. They falsified documents to pin a bad autopsy on her, suspended her with out pay, then gave her an official reprimand that will stay on her record. She been crying for hours, now she's asleep in my bed, I drugged her tea."

"Of course you did, it's what you do. Now I for what I do, tell Dr. Hooper not to worry about a thing, they will be dealt with, tell her to take the week off but _with_ pay and when she comes back her record will be repaired and I'm sure her new supervisors will be very pleased meet with her and apologize for their predecessor's behavior."

Sherlock sighed, he knew Mycroft was thankful to Molly for all her help during the Fall but he didn't know to what extent, today answered that question and frankly many more.

"Thank you Mycroft."

"You're welcome Sherlock now go take care of Molly, and if I were you I'd keep taking care of her... and make it permanent for God's sake."

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were talking about sentiment."

"It would appear so."

"What happened to all your rules and admonishments about feelings and sentiment?"

"If there were anyone in this world worth breaking a rule for, don't you think it would be Molly Hooper?" With that Mycroft hung up and Sherlock did too.

Sherlock didn't really need his brother's blessing but it was nice for some reason to have it... now all he had to do is wait for her tea to wear off... he used the extra time to dig up some dirt on Molly's soon to be former boss... people really need to learn not to mess with his pathologist.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
